


slow motion dance with a stranger (in the space of a lover's kiss)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Rock Around the October (Rocktober 2020) [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Burlesque, Established Relationship, F/F, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Sex, Nicknames, king!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: After getting the job at the Burlesque club, Bridgette and Jacky finally meet the mysterious Rose and Mercury.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: Rock Around the October (Rocktober 2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952968
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	slow motion dance with a stranger (in the space of a lover's kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Please, stop."
> 
> Apparently, this is what I want to write this month so I shall appease the writing gods  
> also Pretty ladie

“Stop, please,” Jacky grabs Bridgette’s hands from where she is tugging them through her curls, “we’ll be fine. We know the music.”

Bridgette groans, “yeah but this is the first time we’re going to do it with the girls.”

“Your timing is fine,” Jacky replies, “just listen to me if you get lost.”

She lets out another long breath, “okay. Yeah.”

She twists around looking at her outfit, the manager hadn’t given them a uniform, instead, she gave a list of acceptable clothing options. Bridgette chose a white button-down and dark slacks. Jacky is dressed similarly, but the shirt is black with the sleeves pulled up to elbows.

“Hair up or down?” Bridgette gathers her curls and pushes them against the back of her head, she does like how it makes her neck look.

“You just want to torture me all night,” Jacky grumbles.

She slides her fingers down Bridgette’s neck and down to her sternum tugging on the lace peeking out of her unbuttoned shirt, “did you get tired?”

Bridgette leans forward and Jacky starts nipping at her throat, she feels the bassist’s hand squeeze her arse. She groans and lifts her leg to hook around Jacky’s hip. They spin around and Bridgette falls back to the bed. Jacky kissing up her neck and then her lips.

“Gonna be late,” Bridgette wraps her legs more firmly around Jacky.

Jacky bites at her bottom lip and Bridgette sighs raising her hands to tangle in Jacky’s hair and pull. Her hips roll forward.

“We’ll be late,” Jacky pants, tugging at the button of her slacks, “but I can’t get away from you.”

Bridgette squeezes her thighs tighter, “mm we really shouldn’t be late meeting the dancers for the first time.”

Jacky bites the skin above her pulse, “such a bad impression.

“Traffic does get bad,” Bridgette moans.

Hands slip under her shirt and squeeze her tits, Bridgette gasps.

“We’ll keep it in mind for the future.”

Bridgette leans up as Jacky moves back up her body and they meet in a messy kiss. Jacky keeps leaving tiny bites on her lips and Bridgette feels the fog of lust sink into her brain. She didn’t want to be late on their first day but damn does Jacky look hot.

“You should wear a tie to work.”

Jacky smirks, “we’d never get out of the door.”

* * *

They stumble in a safe half an hour late. Bridgette knows she can’t hide her kiss swollen lips or dopey expression, but at least she doesn’t look completely fucked out. Jacky, as usual, doesn’t look the least bit bothered. Although now she has a white necktie around her throat.

The hand on her lower back is the only thing keeping her from whining, Jacky had promised more after they get off of work.

Several of the dancers are on the main stage. A few are over by the barres warming up, repeatedly swinging their leg in a circle from front to back before snapping it back to position. Bridgette tries to remember what the movements are – but it’s been about eight years since she went to any sort of dance class, but then again, she had never remembered many of the terminologies.

Jacky rolls her shoulder, “looks like we’re the only ones in the band here.”

Bridgette nods, the pit is empty – or so it looks at first glance but then she spots someone stretching on the piano bench. She walks over to drop Red off, Jacky a step behind her. The person rises from her back so that she’s laying on her stomach.

“There you two are,” the woman grins.

Bridgette flushes and Jacky sets her bass down, “I’m sorry?”

“Oh, I was curious to see who Izzie brought in, even more, when I heard it was two beautiful women.”

Bridgette coughs as she realizes the woman currently on the bench is Mercury.

“Pleasure,” Jacky stretches out her hand.

Mercury grabs it and kisses the back of it before standing up gracefully. Bridgette is surprised to see her dressed so plainly, her shirt has some sparkles to it, knotted in the back to show a bare hint of belly and short exercise shorts.

“I’m called Mercury around here, but off-stage I’m Freddie.”

“This is Bridgette, and I’m Jacqueline but my friends can call me Jacky.”

“And we’re already friends?” Freddie bats her eyes.

Jacky offers a shrug before turning back to Bridgette, she tilts her head and Bridgette turns around to see Rose bending backward over herself before kicking into a handstand and going into a split.

“Oh, Rosie dear wants your attention,” Freddie laughs.

Bridgette’s mouth is dry and she doesn’t think to not follow Freddie as she crosses out of the pit and to where Rose is now twisting her back. Her tank top has a large u-neck and she looks away and towards Jacky who has a mild smile on her face – but she doesn’t feel that bad as she watches Rose drag her eyes away.

It’s not like it's going to happen. She has Jacky, who she is happy and _very_ satisfied with but its nice to know other people find her sexy.

“Rosie-posey,” Freddie sing songs.

“Freddie-weddie,” Rose mocks.

They narrow their eyes at each other and Bridgette wonders if they have stumbled across some weird drama before the two girls start giggling. Wildly. The names we’re that funny and Jacky shrugs.

“These are the two newest members of the band.”

“Bridgette,” she greets and reaches out her hand. 

Instead of shaking it, Rose uses it to lift herself out of her slips, winking as she pops up, “well that name won’t do for here.”

She pouts.

Freddie snaps her fingers, “Birdie! She’s a delicate dove.”

“I’m Jacky.”

Rose turns to Jacky and runs her eyes down her body, shifting before smiling brightly, “oh, I like that one – the name.”

Bridgette shares a look with Jacky, at least working here will be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
